Why me?
by SignatureSilvCurl
Summary: Me and my three best friends are in for a..life changing experince..
1. One or the other

This was based off of a dream that I had a while back so Dont be startled by the confusion of the characters and what not. Any questions. PM me

* * *

><p>August 31, The day before my birthday.<p>

It was the season of Fall. Nice, calming weather. The trees were the perfect shade of gold, red, and orange.

I always loved the fall. I never knew why. Was it the colors? The weather? The holidays? Who knows. All I believe is that I love this season.

I was sitting in a classroom, the day almost about to end. Two of my friends are on both of my sides, Angelica and Rachel. In front of me was the man of my dreams, Alex.

I would be drawing in my sketch book. I was drawing Hetalia Characters with my made up hetalia character. The drawings were coming out great except I always mess up on the legs.

Fucking sucked. But anyways.

I was drawing my character with England. My friend, Angelica, happened to look over and raised her brows. " Hey, Whatcha drawing there, England?"

According to some, I am known as England or "Iggy".

I twitched, gasping a bit. I always got jumpy when I was focused on a certain thing. Then I turned my head towards Angelica." U-Uhm..Just drawing my character with the original England is all."

Then Rachel turned her head towards us." Hm? " She'd slowly peek over to look at my drawing and her brows lowered." Why are his eyes bandaged?" She would ask.

I jumped again, looking at Rachel." Uhm..This is from that one Hetalia Fan game I showed you that Jelly showed me." I refered Angelica to be Jelly. I dont know why, Everyone seemed to be calling her that and thats how I knew her by." Hetaoni."

"Hnm..Oh thats right. Didnt Arthur lose his eye sight?" She asked in a concern tone, pointing at my drawing.

My character was crying, cupping her hands on England's cheeks.(Spoiler is no one seen hetaoni yet.) England could no longer see, due to the fact that he had to use up the rest of his magic.

"Yeah..He did.." I said kind of sad like. Thats what caused Alex to turn around.

"Whats going on this time?" He raised a brow at me and my friends. I smiled sadly at him."Heh. You always get so worried when I'm around these two."

Angelica smiled, adjusting her glasses as she turned her attention to Alex." Dont be so insecure, CANADA." She'd laugh softly.

The bell would ring and students would be walking out of the room along with the teacher. The three stood up and surrounded my desk before resuming their conflict.

Alex stared at her angerly." Thats America to you."

Both, Angelica and Rachel laughed. I didnt make a sound but my face would be red.

"I'm America!" Both of the females would say then they looked at each other." What? No way I'm America!" It was like they were doing that twin thing where they saying the same things at the same time.

For fuck's sake not this fight again. It always seemed to happen every god damn day. The three would always fight on whos America.

...Why did I have to be England..? I'll never know.

Alex growled." Katie, Who is america! ?" He demanded on me and I flinched, looking up at him as I would bit my lip. Hell I cant choose. I mean, I cant choose between my best friends and the man of my dreams. Why did yaoi have to be invented? For the sexiness of course. The bloody hell am I thinking?

" yeah, Whos america! ?" Angelica would pull on my school uniform's tie a bit playfully as she giggled. Rachel just wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging it tightly."Please pick me, nee-chan~!" She said. Then suddenly Alex would get close to my face, my face just exploded in heated red." You are my England, aren't you?

I was starting to get dizzy. I wanted to escape this mess, so I stood up from my desk, trying to get everything into my backpack." U-U-U-Uhm! I-I just remembered I gotta get home to cook dinner this time!" I'd laugh nervously.

Then suddenly everything in the room was black. All I could see was Alex, Angelica, and Rachel. They looked really confused and somewhat scared.

"W-Whats going on!" Angelica would yell out.

Rachel clung onto me, Angelica still held onto my tie and Alex would still stay close to me. I feel so trapped but safe.

Then it'd feel like I were all falling.

AHHH was all that I heard from everyone including me. I was so scared, I reached to cling onto everyone but no one was there.

It felt like a good 20 minutes while I was falling. Then I'd slowly pass out.

* * *

><p>It felt like it was hours before I started to wake up, opening my eyes.<p>

I found myself in a round room, the walls were black, and the ceiling and floor were..mirrors?

I would slowly sit up, groaning." Bloody hell, that hur-..." I stopped talking.

...Did I just sound like a british man talking? and Why does this voice sound so familiar?

I would slowly turn my attention to the mirrored floor. my eyes widened.

I was England..

Then I looked around. My eyes grew wider.

I saw THREE Americas standing right in front of me. Each of them had different eye color.

Blue, Green, and red.

..What the hell was going on..?


	2. What the bloody hell is going on?

The three Americas stared at me. They didnt make any movements.

So I stood up to my feet, well..not my feet but Englands..but You get what I'm saying..

I stared at my gloved hands." What..the bloody hell happened to me?" I flinched at the British accent. I covered my mouth. then uncovered it once more.

"I look dead sexy in a mini skirt." I giggled to myself, covering my mouth a bit.

I've always wanted to hear him say that. It just sounded adorable. But in all seriousness here, I walked over to one of the America's. I went to the one with blue eyes.

"This one looks more like the original." I said, reaching up and slowly placing my hand upon the cheek.

I could feel through my gloves that the cheek was cold... I didn't say a word. I slowly started to remove my hand away then suddenly that America's hand grabbed my hand tightly and it caused me to gasp loudly.

That America wrapped his arms around me tightly." Iggy! Oh I missed you so much where've you been! I was just about to go and save your ass if you were kiddnapped."

I stared at him, confused." W-What the bloody hell are you talking about?" I lowered my brows, frowning a bit.

It was cute seeing this side of America. But it was also awkward.

"L-Let go of me, you git!" I shouted a little bit.

He'd slowly look up at me with those innocent, ocean blue eyes of his. " But Iggy.." he'd lower his brows." I like really missed you!"

Oh what the hell am I suppose to say to that. Its just too god damn adorable." U-uhm.. I missed you too, America.." I mumbled, scratching my cheek with my right index finger.

I swear the room brightened when he gave me a brilliant smile." Did you really?" He shouted, hugging me tighter.

_Ugh.. such a strong grip.. he reminds me so much of Rachel._

" Yes, I missed you, America." I huffed, patting his head then suddenly he planted a kiss upon my lips.

"MNN? !" My eyes widened, my face turning completely red.

He'd slowly pull away, smiling." Hehe~ Shows you how much I really missed you." He teased.

I stood there, frozen with a red face." E-eh...Eheh." I was barely able to get out.

The blue eyed american smiled, snickering." Did I surprise you that much, baby?"

_Baby! ? What? ! ok! This definately can't be the Rachel I know._

Then suddenly I'd be pulled back into a rough hug away from the Blue eyed american." A-Ah!"

I slowly turned my head to see who it could be and it turned out to be the America with green eyes and he stared at me as if he was piercing into my soul. I shivered.

" and what do you think you're doing with this imposter?" He asked me, tightening the hug.

"W-Wha?" I asked, my face was still completely red as I stared at him then I'd feel my arm being tugged on." What are you talking about, green! ?" The blue eyed America said, puffing his cheeks out.

"What I'm talking about is that England is mine. Not yours. Get over it." The green eyed american said, glaring at the blue eyed American.

Blue eyed America growled a bit, tugging on my arm a bit more." Hes mine, Green!"

"Back the fuck off, Blue!"

So, I believe their names are stated as..colours. not country, but colours.

They started to pull on me, trying to claim me.

But then I would be pulled out of their grasp by my tie and pulled into this time It was the Red eyed America.

" You guys are scaring my wonderful queen here." He said with a smirk.

_HUH! ? QUEEN? !_

I swear when I looked down at the mirrored floor and stared upon my face, my skin colour was that of a tomato.

"Aw~ My queen's getting so flustered." The red eyed American teased, still holding onto my tie tightly with one hand and the other arm was wrapped around my waist.

" S-Shut up! I-I am most certainly not a queen!" I'd push him away, but he actually kept a hold on me.

" Oh, so you're going to deny me, my queen?" He was inches from my face.

I was so bloody confused. I turned my head away then the other two American's would tug on me again, trying to pull me free from this...erotic American.

"He's mine god damn it!" Green blurted out, " No, he's mine!" Blue tugged on my arm roughly, " You guys are stupid! He's mine of course!" Red tugged on my tie.

I was starting panic a bit. I **NEVER** had to go through this. Actually.. yeah I have..

"... Where are my friends?"

They all looked at me as if I was crazy." We are your friends." They said together.

_... What..._

" What the bloody hell are you gits talking about! ? My friends are most definitely not America! Or Americas!" I was actually able to pull away from them and adjusted my tie.

" Ahaha, Iggy, you are so cute when you're confused like this." Red said, licking the corner of lips.

I shivered after seeing that. What a turn on." Tell me what the bloody hell is going on here and tell me where my friends are! Now!"

Blue stared at me sadly." But..We are your friends."

" I'm his boyfriend." Green mumbled, looking away.

_...Oh my lord... I-It is them.._

I slowly started to back away from them, gulping.

"W-Where are you going, Iggy-kun?" The blue eyed American whined, stepping closer to me.

" He's trying to make a break for it!"The red eye American stated loudly.

My eyes widened. _Shit._

I quickly turned around, running away from them and all of them chased after me.

" Get back here!" Green said as he was ahead of the other and he'd reach out for me.

But then I'd turn quickly, using the wall I was about to run into, to bounce off of it. The green eyed America ran into the wall, growling.

"Ahaha! REJECTED!" The red eyed America smirked, getting ahead of the blue eyed American.

I would look around as I ran.

_There must be something to escape from! I can't keep this chase up forever!_

Then in the corner of my eyes, I'd see a white door."Ah.." I'd quickly turn towards it, running.

" No! Don't go in there, Iggy!" One of the Americas said. But it sounded more of Blue.

I heard a loud growl, then I heard a leap." En~ Gl~ aaaannd!"

Then I'd dive for the pure white door." Ah!"

Then.. All became white...

_Where..the bloody hell am I?_

* * *

><p><em>too be continued<em>


	3. Looking back in the hallway

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself sitting on the ground, leaning against the white door that I dove to." Now where the bloody hell am I?"

I would see a long hallway in front of me and It was just mirrors on the walls and the ceiling and floor would be the colour of blinding white.

"..At least .. I'm away from those America's.. That was bloody crazy." I sighed, rubbing my forehead as I breathed heavily. Running was my worst enemy due to my asthma worsening every day. Running until I vomited. That's LOVELY to know huh?

Anyways, I slowly stood up after catching my breath and I stared down the hallway and then once I fully stood, the mirrored walls glowed bright white, It was quite blinding so I shielded my eyes. " u-ugh.."

Then, I slowly removed my arm from my eyes once the bright glow was gone. I saw that in the mirrors now on the right side of the hallway was MY hetalia character, in different outfits in the mirrors on that side of the hallway. Then, I turned my head a bit and I saw England across from my Character, in different outfits as well.

They were lined up with each other. It was weird! I started to walk down the hallway, looking at the different outfits of the two sides but mostly paying attention to England's side of the hallway.

I lowered my brows, staring at the different personas that were standing in the mirrors, glancing every now and then at the other side of the hallway, staring at my character.

"..These..these are my drawings but they look so professionally done." I observed carefully and I stopped at the end of what seemed like a endless hallway at first and I saw what I drew last.

England's eyes were cover with bandages on the left and my character, crying.

I stood there, frowning. Then, suddenly a scene started to play before me.

Arthur and Alfred were standing there before me.

(Spoiler of Hetaoni once again)" England...How many fingers am I holding up..?" Alfred held up three fingers.

Arthur just stared at Alfred blankly. His emerald eyes were so cloudy.

"You can answer me, Can't you? If you... can see." Alfred's brows lowered.

"W-Well.." Arthur started.

"... It can't...be.." Alfred's voice started to become shaky.

"..." Alfred waited for an answer from Arthur.

" I'm sorry, America. I can... no longer see."

Alfred's eyes widened. Although he knew it, he was still surprised." N-No! you can't be!" He'd grab onto Arthur's shoulders tightly.

Arthur gasped at the sudden grab." Release me, you bloody wanker!" He'd try to push his arms off.

".. What will Isole think of this..?" Alfred muttered to Arthur.

My eyes widened when I heard Alfred say my character's name.

For a moment, there would be silence.

"... I'll have to disappear until I can figure out a way to get my sight back.." Arthur finally answered.

I suddenly covered my mouth, my eyes still wide." N-No!" I spoke out." Y-you need to tell her!"

Alfred arched his brows." What the hell is wrong with you? ! You need to tell her! She may be heart broken at first but shit bro.. Just running out on her is the worst thing to do.."

Tears started to flow down my face when Arthur shook his head in silence.

"... No wonder why I left you.. You inconsiderate son of a bitch!"

I covered my eyes, crying." S-Stop.. S-stop this, you stupid hob knocker!"

Arthur lowered his head, turning away." Don't you dare tell her about this." He demanded.

The scene changed into another. My character would be fighting one of those gray aliens, barely keeping her alive as she'd lean against a katana." A-ah..Ah.."

Then once the alien was about to finish the job, Alfred came in shooting the alien down to size and it disappeared. Isole watched it all, coughing." A-Ah..A-America.."

Alfred went to her side, helping her stand and stay steady." Are you alright, Isole?"

She nodded." H-hn.. Yes.."

Alfred gently set her down on the ground, having her lean against the wall as he'd kneel down in front of her." Isole, I need to tell you something important." He started.

I couldn't help but to be in tears while I watched this. I wanted to look away but it felt like something was keeping my head there.

Isole coughed a bit, blood spilling out of her wounds." S-Spit it out then." She mumbled.

Alfred took a deep breath." Its about Arthur.."

"W-What happened? ! Is he hurt? ! Is he dying? ! What! ? P-Please tell me what happened!" She yelled, staring at Alfred with worried eyes.

".. He... He has gone blind and.. He's planning on leaving you until he gets his sight back."

I swear to god, her heart and mine were spilt in two when we heard that sentence come out of his mouth. More tears came out like a river on my end and her tears started to fall down her face." N-No! He can't leave me!" She shot up onto her feet and Alfred looked down at her, arching his brows.

"Then go after him.. you need to stop him." Alfred shook his head, looking down at his feet.

It cuts to another scene.

Isole would be in front of Arthur, crying her eyes out." S-So it is true..Y-you went blind." She mumbled.

Arthur would be standing there with his eyes wrapped in bandages, like it was when there was just an image of him on that mirror of his."..I-Isole.." He recognized the voice, lowering his brows." I knew I shouldn't have told that burger mani-.."

He was interrupted with Isole's hands slowly touching his cheeks. She lowered her head, sniffing.".. You were planning to leave..Without telling me..?" She whimpered.

" I…I couldn't bare to let you see me in this condition.." Arthur replied, lowering his head a bit then he'd seem to know where her body was as he slowly slides his hand across her cheek, guiding it to the back of her head and slowly wrapped his other arm around her waist, slowly bringing her in.

" I love y-"

Suddenly, my eyes would be covered by some blindfold and it was tied on tightly along with a cloth being pulled into my mouth and tied tight so I was unable to talk." N-NN! ?" I'd flail my arms around but then, what felt like, leathered gloves grabbed my wrists tightly and they would also be tied up behind me.

Then...I'd feel like I was surrounded... Then I heard while I was being picked up and throw over something as if I was being carried.

_**We decided to share our Iggy.**_

* * *

><p>Too be continued.<p> 


	4. A taste of each: Intoxication

Darkness, that all I could see with my eyes.

Pain, That was all I felt in my tied wrists.

It felt like I was sitting on a bed.

" No way, I'm taking it first!" Said an American voice.

" Like hell!" said another, but that one was growling under their breath.

Then slowly, my blindfold would be removed. I looked around, squinting my eyes a little bit." U-ugh.. Where the bloody hell am I NOW?" I looked around to find myself in a black and white bed room with mirrors hanging from the walls. I saw the three Americas surrounding the bed that I was laying on.

The bed was also black and white. Go figure. But it was smooth as silk. Kind of a turn on I'd say.

"It's gonna be me!" The Green eyed and Red eyed were butting heads to see who would 'take it' first. Whatever the bloody hell that meant.

" Ah, You're awake, Iggy!" Said a whisper in my right ear. I turned my head to find that the blue eyed America was close to me, He was just inches from my face." I thought they'd knock you out."

I'm glad they didn't. Though, I feel as if I'm in for a thrill of a life time."Y-yeah.." I whispered back, turning my head away but then he'd stop my head from turning and he'd softly place his lips upon mine. I blushed deeply. His lips.. They were so luscious.. It almost felt like I was kissing cotton candy. It was so sweet.

_...Blimey…_

I closed my eyes. I couldn't resist this taste.. this touch.. God… Please let this last.. Wait What the hell am I saying! ? I started to squirm" G-Get off of me, you damn git!"

Then the other two Americas turned their head towards my shout." Hey! I'm first, Blue!" They both shouted, glaring at the blue eyed American. Then they turned their heads towards each other, growling and they started to butt heads AGAIN.

Blue giggle into my lips, then slowly pulled away." Aw~ I thought you were starting to enjoy my kisses, Iggy!"

I turned my head away, blushing deeper." Get over yourself, hobknocker."

Blue lowered his brows sadly at me. He stared into my eyes. Oh..bollocks, How can I resist

him, his eyes are too innocent and loving ." I-I'm a what?"

UGH.. No American knows what a fucking HOBKNOCKER is. But maybe, I went too far by calling him such a name. It is a disgusting word.

" Its.. Nothing.." I placed my hands on top of his cheeks softly. This skin.. It's also so soft and luscious. It even gave me goose bumps because of it. I stared into his eyes. They were hypnotically innocent and sweet.

Blue smiled, Slowly climbing up on top of me." Will you be a good damsel to your hero~?" He whispered into my ear softly.

What am I doing? This tingling feeling from the whisper, it felt so nice to feel his warm breath against my skin. Then, I slowly nodded, responding to his question.

WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO? ! A-AM I HONESTLY THAT DESPERATE! ?

Blue smirked softly, then placed his lips against mine once more, but a bit rougher this time.

Then I chose to slowly kiss him back. I kind of liked this feeling. It felt so.. Enlightening. I tilted my head a bit to get a better angle but then the other two pulled blue away from me.

"HEY! Don't you even start without us!" Green growled at blue. Blue pouted, puffing his cheeks out." Well, It's not my fault you two were fighting! I had to take advantage of the moment." He smirked playfully. I stared at them, kicking my feet against the bed, pushing myself up against the headboard.

Then I felt another body press against me from the right side of me." You think you want to escape, my queen?" said a seductive whisper in my ear.

I flinched, looking over to see that it was Red. He was smirking at me and was quite close to my face." L-let me out of here.." I mumbled to him." You damn git."

Red snickered, pecking my lips then started to rub my shoulders tenderly that I even shivered. I just now noticed that I was just in the white, long-sleeved button up shirt and my trousers had gone "missing" so I was just in my boxers.

Lovely..

" mmn~" He raised his brows while he smirked at me. That's jelly for you. Anything sexy in her sight she raises her brows in interest."Well, if you want to escape you're going to have to give me your assginity first."

_Wait… Assginity? What the bloody hell?_

"W-what the fuck did you just call it? !" I turned bright red.

He snickered at my blush." Oh I believe you heard me.~" He'd take my earlobe in between his lips and lightly started to suck on it.

I gasped loudly, arching my back a bit. Personally, that was my erogenous zone." A-ah.. ah." I would moan a bit, my face turning redder. All I heard was chuckles and snickers in my ear that he was sucking." Oh? Did I find a spot? Heh, I'm just that good." He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist while I squirmed around in them, trying to get my ear away from him." S-Stop i-it!" I cried out a bit, moaning softly.

Then I felt another pair of lips on mine. It was Green this time.

_Is he trying to keep me quiet?_

I still squirmed around a bit, my face getting redder by the minute. Then I gasped into Green's mouth when the blue eyed American started to suck on my other earlobe. So my body pressed up against the green eyed American while I moaned into his mouth. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and explored every inch of it. Then I'd find myself swirling my tongue around his.

His taste.. it was different.. that of a green apple.. tart yet satisfyingly juicy. I started to drool from the side of my mouth due to the taste. I could also feel him smiling against my lips while our tongues danced and wrestled.

I was still moaning a bit, but I wasn't squirming anymore. It was as if my senses started to relax while Green and I french kiss. I closed my eyes.

_Oh..God yes..Don't stop.._ Were my thoughts. I was in love. I didn't want to part with those lips.

Then I flinched, my eyes snapping open when I felt two pair of hands rubbed against my crotch.

"Mnn! ?" I started to squirm again, pulling myself away from the kiss." AH!" I gasped for air. I didn't even realize that I was even running out of oxygen.

I felt my trousers' button undone and the two hands that were placed on my crotch were now on the hem of my trousers along with my boxers…

"Stop that! I demand you unhand me!" I yelled at them, but then I felt Green's leather gloved hand wrap around my throat, causing me to go into a dead silence as he forced my head back onto a pillow that was just as soft as a marshmallow.

" Be quiet." He said darkly, smirking.

My eyes widened. I forgot that Green was Alex... He was all into the sado- masochist business once he gets riled up. He had told me once before and... Well... I kind of told him the same thing.. Shit.

He gripped on my throat harder." A-ah!" I started to choke a bit, trying to gasp for air. This wasn't even pleasurable pain. This was the pain that needs to stop! I was losing so much oxygen again.

"Hey stop hurting him!" Blue growled at Green.

"He loves it.. Don't you, England?" Green would smirk down at me, gripping tighter.

"A..ah!" I couldn't give him any response at all.

"See?" He said then Red quickly grabbed the green eyed Americans wrist, pulling his hand away without a problem.

"We're not going to kill him, dude!" The red eyed American glared at Green intensely while he gripped onto his wrist. Green yelped, growling at Red.

I lay there, gasping for air once more. My coughs were a bit rough. There was a red hand print around my neck."B-bollocks.." I managed to cough out.

Blue frowned, wrapping his arms around me softly." He's almost as abusive as Scotland was.." He said quietly to me while he held me close to his chest.

"I-It's alright, l-love." I coughed out a bit.

Before I knew it.. I believe that I am turning more and more into England in more ways than one. It started with his looks, then the tsundere attitude.

_Maybe noticing was a mistake._

Blue had stayed by my side, making sure I wasn't in any danger.

Red had thrown Green off of the bed by his wrist." If you are going to treat him like a Scotsman, then fuck off dude."

Green had growled at Red still, being stubborn about it.

Red slowly got onto his hands on the bed, crawling over to me. Blue wrapped his arms arounnd my neck, pulling me close as if he was being protective about me." Don't.. touch him.." He puffed his cheeks out.

I saw the red eyed American smirk a bit then crawled on top of me, gently pushing the blue eyed American away." 'Member? We have to share, Dude." while he made his way up, he'd rub himself against me, pressing his chest against my legs then it would trail up to my crotch then my stomach, and stopped directly on my chest. His face was right into my neck, then lightly nips at it.

I flinched, whining a bit." G..Get off of me.."I grabbed him by the shoulders, trying to push him off.

He refused when he slowly grinded his crotch against mine, then his lips trail from my neck, traveling to my cheek then over to my lips.

It was warm. The lips were so tender and warm. It was almost as intoxicating as the others but.. Strangely this was more than anyone would ever desire for.

I hesitantly took my tongue and stole a taste of his soft lips.

It tasted… like warm cinnamon. It was too delicious so I kept licking his lips without taking notice.

Then he'd trap my tongue in between his lips and teeth and it caused me to snap out of it. He chuckled, amused with my actions I had previously did."You like what you taste, Iggs~?" He smirked softly, taking my tongue into his mouth, closing the gap between our mouths.

I gladly accept it like I have been, All the tastes were different but they were all so delicious. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck.

Then I had seen that Blue had wrapped his arms back around my neck."You said we had to share!"He had his cheeks puffed out. Then he'd pull the red eyed American's head a bit away and then.. he'd stick his tongue into the mix… cinnamon bubble gum.. It caused me to shiver with excited as the three of our tongue's danced together.

I could hear a growl." I will not be left out of this!" I felt another body drop onto the bed. I glanced over in that direction and before I knew it, Green had joined the kiss.

…Green apple cinnamon bubble gum…

The tart…The sweet..The heat.. All combined into one huge intoxicating taste. It was unbelievable. I swear I was in heaven..

…I don't care anymore. This was all too good to pass up. Drool would be dripping out from the side of my mouth.

Then I would feel all of their hands caress my entire body.

Then.. one hand of each had their hand against my crotch, I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had closed them then I saw them smirking down at me..

_We promise to be gentle with our England.._

_..creepy.._

* * *

><p><em>(<em>(SO, I decided to end the chapter here because, I just wanna torture some people, Also that I have been working on this during school and its SLIGHTLY awkward. But only slightly. It's ok.. Iggy isn't ashamed of who she is :3 anyways, I shall be working on the next chapter as soon as possible))


	5. Almost there but not quite

((Remember that this was all from a dream I had *looks side to side* all up until the *counts.* 3rd chapter. Now the fourth chapter was where I had to make up crap to continue this story and so forth, Somewhat sad really. But whatever. Hopefully I can dream about more of the story =_= Its honestly annoying me how I have to actually try and come up with plots.. FML.. I am a lazy writer, non? NO, NO FRENCH!*slaps the non.* Anyways, Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sincerely yours, Iggy.

PS: I am sorry for the forgetful trousers in the last chapter =~= I am terribly sorry

PSS: I shall be butting into this story from time to time... Because I am bored... and I am watching a bit of Hellsing Abridged... BITCH I EAT PEOPLE.

PSSS: If people don't know, I'm kind of basing the Americas off of alot of things like Personalities of my friends along with personas of the sides of America. Example, Blue= Rachel+Chibi America/Demon America, Red=Angelica+King of Spades+Somewhat British/Gentleman, and Green=Alex+Yandere/Sado-Masochist America(FanScotlandcomplex).

I am a sick person when I comes down to it... This is going to be fucking difficult mixing personalities and personas..))

Once again, my eyes were closed.

The sounds… The lewd noises…The lewd noises of intoxication… That's all that rang in my ears.

Tongues and hands were all I was feeling. All over my body...

The heat was overpowering.

_I blame England._

Mine and the Americas' tongues still danced together. Not wanting to take turns with the amazing kisses…

_I wonder what I taste like._

One of their hands glided its way down into my trousers, then into my pants(meaning boxers if ya'll didn't know l:).

I couldn't fight it anymore. If I were to fight it, I think I would just go mad…

"Aren't we a bit excited, my queen." I heard one of them say. I took a peek and I saw that Red was the one with his hands inside of my trousers and had just placed his hand over the fabric, touching the…prick…(Kind of awkward when you know you are a chick. Lol Chick, prick IT WORKS!)

I groaned a bit, squirming around a little bit underneath the red eyed American. Seemingly that the other two are… gone? No, not gone. Just out of my sight. I felt my wrists being pinned down onto the headboard of the bed, feeling them being tied onto the bed posts." We can't have you escaping~." I heard from behind, I knew automatically that it had to be Green.

I tilted my head to see and to my surprise, It wasn't green! It was blue! BLUE. My eyes widened when I saw those perfectly blue gems staring down at me. I could feel that blue eyed angel slowly turning into a devilish demon.

_So much for innocence._

I felt my shirt getting pulled over my head but couldn't get it completely off due to my wrists getting tied up." Ugh damn it, blue!" I quickly turned my head back to the front of me, seeing that Green was now right besides Red." Now I can't get his shirt off." He shakes his head, placing his palm on his face.

I bite the inside of my lip, tugging on my tied wrists." R-Release me!"

Their kisses may have been intoxicating, but this doesn't mean that I should be obedient to their every whim.

Red chuckled softly at my resistance." You just amaze me.." A smirk grew across his face, slowly going down to my pale, slender chest. He placed soft kisses against the slightly tanned nubs, licking them every now and then.

I gasped, squirming once again." S-stop th—"My pleads were silenced by the green eyed American's soft tongue entering into my mouth when it was wide open.

I could taste that green apple again. I kicked my feet, trying to resist from becoming intoxicated again.

Then I felt my legs get pinned down on the bed and felt one of my nipples getting bit. I flinched, whining." B-bloody hell!" I muffled into Green's mouth, then I even felt my prick getting harder and harder every moment that he bit down.

Then I felt Red's hand grip onto my shaft, causing me to gasp. He started to stroke it gently. His touch was like heaven.

Then.. I'd just fall right back into their spell. Green seem to be getting rougher with his tongue and lips. It just caused me to release louder but muffled moans. Thus giving Red the opportunity to slowly remove my trousers and pants.

I felt his body slowly glide down from my chest, getting lower..lower..lower then I could feel his bloody breathing along my hard cock. Then I felt a warm, wet sensation wrapping around my tip and slowly made its way down my shaft.

I shivered, groaning into Green mouth. But then, I felt his mouth leave me and being replaced with another. Blue's lips now pressing against mine. How can I tell? The taste of cotton candy was stained into my memory. It wasn't that strange that the blue eyed America would snap (kinda) if he didn't get his attention. That's what I always liked about Rachel, It made me feel as if I was really important. So, I didn't mind, but others seem to want to get in her way.

"Blue!" I heard Green since Red was sucking me off.

_Great.. more conflict.._ I thought, having an annoyed expression on my face.

Then I heard a scoff.. _Is he giving up?_ Was my thought. But then... I heard slurping but it wasn't Red doing it nor Blue.

Before I knew it, I felt a wet finger nudging at my butt hole."NN!"I flinched, squirming but no matter how much I squirmed, they wouldn't let me go or get off of me. I whimpered loudly into Blue's lips. He slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth and once more, I was in bliss. His tongue was master and my tongue was it's slave.

Then I gasped loudly when I felt the finger get inserted inside of my arse. I pulled on the fabric that had my wrists tied onto the headboard. I tried to relax but the fact that I knew where that finger was going was just out of my control. So, my arse had to pucker up a bit more and HAD to make it harder for me. It felt like he was trying to rip a new hole! _BLIMEY!_

But then.. my attention went straight towards my…cock..(clearly still not used to it.) Red knew exactly how to use that tongue. If I knew how to cum I would do it right then and t-

I gasped loudly when I had actually released my essence into his mouth.

_Oh god, why the hell do I feel so fucking embarrassed?_

Then I felt Red swallow the warm, sticky liquid. Twice.

_Did…Did I cum that much? Oh bloody hell.._

Then I heard a pop when the red eyed American removed his mouth from my cock. Then I jolted when I felt more of Green's finger going inside of my arse when I had finished releasing into Red's mouth.

"A-Ah!"I gasped loudly into Blue's mouth then he was suddenly pulled away from me and I saw Red actually throwing the blue eyed American right off of the bed." HEY! what's the big deal, asshole!" I heard the America that was just thrown off.

_Shit he's getting pissed.._(Note: Rachel is scary when shes pissed. :D)

Then Red would sit right down on my midsection roughly, smirking down at me." The king needs attention from his queen..~"

I shivered at his most insidious stare he was giving me, gulping softly."I-I'm sorry.." I tried to pull myself up but I failed to thanks to the heavy american on top of me."h-hng.."

the piercing red eyes just stared right into my soul. It was spine tingling. He leaned over, putting his hand on the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss and without hesitation, he slipped his tongue right through my lips.

That cinnamon taste was back.. but also with the taste of my cum.. What the bloody fuck... with that after taste of cotton candy, It just tasted like cinnamon bubble gum..Like Big Red gum. But soon that cinnamon taste just took over.

I saw that Blue was trying to pull him off of me but thats not happening anytime soon."GET OFF!"

"Not now~" Red quickly responded while his lips are still against mine, attacking them." Its my time to shi- AH!" I suddenly felt Red's trousers fly off of him.

" I said.. NOW! I want Iggy to myself.." That was the most god damn demonic voice I have ever heard. I looked over to Blue to see that he had his trousers...and PANTS?

My face was flushed and crimson.

"He's my Oniichan!" Blue growled, hitting Red with his own trousers.(Haha, Japanese...and He's American.. aha..)

I could see that the Red eyed American was getting angry...I could see it in his eyes. His pupils were getting small and the color of his piercing crimson eyes were getting a bit brighter while he stared down at me. But instead of really reacting.. he chose to ignore the hitting since it was just trousers..

"HMPH!" Blue threw the trousers and pants to the ground, gritting his teeth. He was starting to act childish and small tears formed in the corner of his eyes. My eyes widened when I saw such a sight and I couldn't help but to squirm, trying to get free then I suddenly felt ANOTHER finger being inserted into my arse." AHH!" I gripped onto the fabric tightly, arching my body up against Red's." YOU GIT THAT HURTS!"

"Heh, deal with it..." said Green, while he thrust those three fingers into my arse roughly. "You've been a bad, bad angel..." I looked down to see a glimpse of him licking his lips." And someone has to punish you..." He snickered, then I felt him scissoring his fingers and stretched out my tight arse. "A-AHH! NO DON'T!"

"You. Dirty. Fucking. Whore..."I heard him growl then I felt him grip onto my cock roughly. Red turned his head back to the Green eyed American." Don't let that side control you, Green.."

"If you know what's good for you, you douche," said Blue, wrapping his arm around Greens neck, placing a choke hold on him." Fucker, pull your fingers out! He doesn't like it!"

"Heh, I thought we went through this... He LOVES this. See?" He said, directing to my erection while he stroked it and shoved his fingers further and suddenly inserting the fourth. Then I could feel my arse leaking something... _Wait..._ I gasped loudly, yelling out into the air when I realized that it was BLOOD. I mean what else could it be? It couldn't have been cum of course. "STOP! STOP; STOP!"

Green seemed pleased with these reactions and kept thrusting his fingers in and out quickly, using the blood as lube.

"He fucking said stop, jackass!" The blue eyed American growled, quickly jerking him away from me, Thus pulling out Green's fingers.

I gasped loudly, screaming only slightly. "T-That bloody hurt, you prat!" All I could see among the green eyed American's face was a wide smirk but then it turned into a frown, shifting his head towards Blue." Let me go before I kick your ass!" He growled, pulling on the blue eyed American's arm that was still pressing against his wind pipe.

" I think Green needs a nap…" Blue smirked when he started to hear Green getting suffocated, then released Green when he had passed out. The body lay sprawled out on the mirrored floor.

"You think that was a bit much, Blue?" said Red, raising a brow as he sat on the right side of the bed. I watched them, panting loudly. I could even feel my arse twitching... Ow...

"N-ngh.." I tugged on the fabric once more, then I see the blue eyed America just drop his bloody trousers... and pants..

"I don't care.. We've dragged this out way too long." He hopped back up onto the bed.

Then I heard a sigh to my side." You're right," Red said softly before gently placing a soft peck on one of my rosy cheeks then suddenly turned my head towards him once more and started to attack my lips, never hesitating to slip his tongue in but then, not even 30 seconds passing, he would be pulled off of me, leaving my lung breathless for a moment.

...Before I could get a grasp back to reality, I saw that Blue was making Red suck him off...

I could feel the blood just rush back into my cheeks. They were really red. "W-What the hell?" My eyes were wide. The red eyed American was doing it so slow.. I saw his tongue swirling around the cock.

_Fuck...Me..._

I licked my lips a bit, squirming slightly as I kicked on the blankets a bit and I clenched my legs together as if to hide my oncoming boner.. This is what you suck for me.. I mean.. If I was a man.. I would not be able to control how horny I got and it would have definitely showed like it is now..

Blue gripped onto Red's Nantucket tightly, causing him to FREAK. His actions just changed... His sucks were faster… His sounds were loud and amazingly sexy..

They were doing this to torture me. How rude..

"N-nn...S-Stop..." I mumbled, closing my right eye tightly and gripping onto the fabric on my wrists." I-It hurts..."

Then the Blue eyed American pulled Red off of him. Then I saw Red smirk when he had heard my plead.. Then He then started to attack Blue's lips..

My heart sank as I watched the two make out. It was... It was just turning me on too much. I want to scream." B-Bloody hell... S-stop!" I whined, curling up my toes.

After a while, they finally let up... strings of saliva dripping from their tongues. It was absolute torture if you were sitting there, watching one of your favorite turn ons and you couldn't do jack.. I want to shag... I want it so bad...

Then Red would get on top of me and stand up... His stiff cock was against my lips lightly as he took hold of the headboard." Come on, sweetheart.. Suck me.."

"E-Excuse m-!" His organ slipped into my mouth... Smart... Then I felt my hips being lightly lifted and something poking at the hole." HNG!" I flinched, nearly biting down on Red's stiff but he stopped me at he grabbed the back of my head, gripping my hair. "AH ah AH..." He smirked. "Don't you dare bite, my queen..." He would pull my head back, and then pushed back into his cock so then I would be deep throating it.

I struggled, gagging a bit. England has really good gag reflexes... mine were replaced! Oh god, I really am turning into him. Soon, I would be taking it like it was nothing… professionally… Oh, in the Queen's name, I am being corrupted.

Soon, I would be swirling my tongue around it, shivers being sent down my spine. But that sensation didn't last long.

I gasped loudly when Blue then started to spread some cold lube substance on my arse hole then slowly stuck his finger inside, rubbing it around." C-Cold!" I muffled into the organ, causing it to vibrate and thus Red to moan a bit louder and pulling on my hair roughly.

"Oh god.. scream more..~" The red eyed American lifted his head up a bit so that his nose stuck up in the air, his eyes closed. The noises and the vibration just turned him on to the highest possible. I couldn't help but to squirm, wiggling my arse against the finger to try to get it out but Blue shoved it up further. Yelping was all I could do, I couldn't clench a single muscle or else I will be in a load of pain.

Before long, The blue eyed American pulled his fingers out once my arse was fully lubed and I felt my hips being lifted up more… Then something was under me… Oh Bloody HE— I screamed loudly when Blue pushed me down on him.

I bit down on Red roughly and he yelled bloody murder." GAHH!" He pulled on my hair roughly then pushed his penis down my throat once again." What the hell did I just say! You're not suppose to bite your king!"

I didn't pay any attention to Red, pain shooting up from my arse up my entire body length. "Ah!" I screamed around his cock, tears pouring steadily down my face. I could hear Blue moaning as he fucked me slowly. Well, slowly at first, as he began to gain speed.

Red groaned, still in slight pain, from what I could see through my watery gaze, but he frowned. He pulled out, saliva connecting my tongue to his dick. He was still hard, but he knelt down, grabbing me by the arms, interrupting Blue's movements.

"We have to share him, Red!" Blue shouted childishly.

"You will not hurt my Queen." Red held me close in one arm and pushed the other away, making me cry out as Blue slipped out of me.

This was too strange.. Red held me so close.. It was so..safe.. I actually wanted to fall asleep against him. I slowly closed my eyes, beginning to drift off.

_... Maybe It's better.. If we take turns..._

Was all I heard before I went to dreamland.

(( Sorry Folks... I decided to half ass this ending because I can't type up a three-some with out my mind going blank.. So, I have decided to make seperate sex-scene I: because I'm pussing out of the chapter but not pussing out the story.. So, I apologize in advance.))


End file.
